


Teachers Need Love Too

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Kisumi has an oral fixation you can fight me, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the week again for Kisumi and Professor Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers Need Love Too

_“~Professor Nitori~! I could use your help ;3”_

Ai looked over his phone, a deep blush of realization warming his pale cheeks. Was it that time of week already? 

Ai had been secretly seeing one of his students for about a semester now and they have gotten to the point in their relationship that sex during school hours wasn’t of much concern. 

Kisumi would just call, or text whenever they were both free, and Ai wasn’t busy teaching a class. They’d reserved an hour and a half every other Wednesday to get together and “relieve some stress” as his boyfriend so graciously called it. 

He guessed that it just so happened to be that day. 

He sighed softly, shaking his head and smiled a little shyly as he replied. 

_“Sure thing. Come to my office.”_

Just as Ai was about to put his phone down, his phone buzzed in an immediate response. 

_“I’m on my way -3-”_

Ai read the message, biting his lip shyly. He drummed his fingers nervously on his desk, opening his drawers and pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was already half gone due to Kisumi’s excessive use. 

Thinking about him still brought a deep blush to his cheeks as he let himself remember their previous encounters. He shifted in his chair, running his hands down his thighs. The more he thought about it, the more bothered he got. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, looking over to the small and , admittedly useless window beside the door to see Kisumi’s smiling face and he smiled shyly. 

He quickly got up to unlock the door and open it quietly.

Kisumi smiled lightly at him, leaning against the door jam and he moved to run his hand through his cotton candy pink hair. 

“Afternoon mister teach.” He purred, his tone sending a shiver down Ai’s spine and he shyly pushed his glasses up his narrow nose.

“Afternoon Kisumi…W-want to come in?” he asked softly, opening the door a little wider for the much taller male to enter. 

Kisumi smiled at his cute little boyfriend and he stepped into the small office which had been decorated with pictures of cats and pretty flowers. Per the usual, his desk was an unorganized mess. Kisumi pushed his hands into his pockets, watching Ai walk back to his desk. The gentle sway of his hips and the sweet curve of his ass, even more defined in those neatly kept slacks of his…

“I swear you wear those slacks to tease me.” He murmured, smirking as he watched Ai jump just a bit, his form straightening up. 

“E-eh?” He squeaked quietly and Kisumi laughed softly, moving over to gently wrap his arms around the smaller man. 

Ai pouted, touching the warm arms around him and sighed. 

“Why do you feel the need to antagonize me?”

“Because you’re cute when you pout.” Kisumi answered, pressing his nose and lips into the soft silvery hair atop Ai’s head. He breathed in the sweet scent of his lover, humming softly. 

“I missed you.” He murmured softly, smiling when he felt Ai shift under his grasp and turn to face him. He watched Ai furrow his brows and puff his cheeks ever so lightly. 

“If you miss me so much, you should come see me more often.” 

Kisumi blinked, raising his brows before laughing softly and cupping the man’s cheeks, caressing the small beauty mark under his eye affectionately. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Ai moved to wrap his arms around Kisumi’s neck, pulling the taller man down to his level. 

“I miss you too.” He murmured softly, looking up into the man’s beautiful eyes and brushed away some of his pretty pink hair. “So much.” He purred, fully aware of Kisumi not meeting his gaze and rather, staring longingly at his lips. 

Kisumi pursed his own lips, sliding his hands down Ai’s sides to hold just over his hips. He leaned closer. 

“Ai…” He breathed softly, want in his warm voice. “…Can I?” he asked softly, and Ai nodded, tightening his grip on the man’s neck. 

“Please.” 

Kisumi nodded, leaning in to connect their lips, kissing him with just the right amount of pressure to coax a soft mewl from the smaller man. He felt slender fingers tangle into his hair as Ai took it upon himself to deepen the kiss. 

Ai took a step back, pulling Kisumi along with him, urging him to be a little more aggressive. Kisumi nearly grinned at the sudden need and he moved to nearly shove Ai against the wall, pressing his forearm against the wall beside his head. 

Ai winced just a bit, looking up at a grinning Kisumi and he flushed deeper before gripping the front of his shirt and kissed him hungrily, groaning as Kisumi matched his need. 

Kisumi moved his hands, slipping them under the round bump of his ass, lifting him up with a soft grunt. 

Ai yelped softly, hugging the man’s neck again, his tense body relaxing as lips kissed feverently at his throat. He wrapped his legs around Kisumi’s waist, gripping his hair gently. 

“Ki- hah…Kisumi wait! Wait…” he breathed, coming to his senses for just a bit. “No marks…I still have to work today.” He whispered softly, shuttering as a wet tongue traced over his jugular. 

“I know, I know.” Kisumi murmured, a playful tone in his voice. He continued to kiss and nibble at his ear and throat, untying his tie and undoing his shirt as he kissed down his collarbones and chest. 

Ai shuttered lightly, making soft noises as Kisumi continued to tease him. He always forgot how much he loved this. He leaned his head back against the wall, moaning softly as the man teased at his nipples, the skilled tongue and lips sending jolt upon jolt down his spine and making the warmth in his belly spread straight to his crotch.

Just as Ai was starting to get pleasantly light headed, Kisumi grinned lightly and moved from the wall, laying the man on his desk. The shocked look on Ai’s face was absolutely adorable and he couldn’t help but pepper that adorable face with kisses. Ai whined in protest. 

“Give me a warning before you do something like-” He was silenced with a gentle kiss to the lips. 

“Yes sir.” Kisumi murmured as he kissed behind Ai’s ear, sending a shiver down Ai’s spine. 

Ai relaxed again, humming softly while Kisumi finished unbuttoning his shirt and he let it slip from his shoulders, leaning up to allow Kisumi’s warm lips against his own. 

Kisumi took great delight in kissing all over the man’s body, making him wince and shutter, getting the most beautiful noises from him. He moved to kiss over his slender belly, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants with a coy grin. Ai blushed. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that…” he whispered softly, yelping as Kisumi pulled his pants down to his ankles. 

“I want to.” Kisumi replied, slipping himself between the man’s legs. He kissed every little freckle he saw as he moved ever closer to Ai’s crotch, his mouth watering at the thought of his jaw being delightfully sore while he screwed Ai’s brains out. Not to mention bringing Ai so close that he squirmed under him. He just loved being a tease. 

He mouthed over the bulge in the man’s undies, trying not to laugh at the light blue color and the pink kitten pattern over them.

“Oh no…Your cute undies are gonna get messy.” He murmured and Ai whined softly. 

“Take them off already…”he groaned, feeling so cramped. Briefs were a poor choice for this day apparently. 

Kisumi chuckled softly and nodded, pulling down Ai’s undies and letting his little cock free. He tapped the head gently, making Ai twitch. 

“You’re so cute Ai...” he whispered softly, taking a gentle hold of the head and licking over the shaft. Ai let out a soft moan, his thighs tensing a bit. His lower belly tightened just a bit as Kisumi licked him, soon wanting more from the other. He squirmed under the other, blushing deeply at the bubbly chuckle that came from the man. 

“D-don’t laugh at me!” he whined. 

Kisumi grinned lightly and he patted Ai’s hip gently. 

“You’re getting selfish Mr. Teacher.” He whispered but complied with what Ai wanted, taking the head into his mouth with a soft moan. Ai arched his hips a little, loving the feel of the man’s tongue swirling over his most sensitive bit; that sinful tongue was going to be the death of him. 

Kisumi smiled just a little, moving his head down to take the whole thing down his throat and Ai gasped out loudly, his back arching. 

“K-Kisumi-!” he gasped, the sudden engulfment making his whole world feel so warm… He let his spine relax slowly, as Kisumi started to slowly bob his head, covering his mouth to muffle his moans. God forbid any of his students hear him. He was starting to rut his hips, whining out in distaste as Kisumi put more weight on his hips, not letting him move. 

“mm-mm.” Kisumi hummed, shaking his head up at the other. Ai made a face, biting his lip roughly as Kisumi deep throated him again, swallowing this time. 

He resigned to letting Kisumi do what he wanted, loving what he did regardless. He reached down with one trembling hand to hold Kisumi’s hair, blushing at the feel of the head bobbing down there. He thought he’d never get used to this. 

Kisumi watched what he was doing, his eyes playful but like that of a cat playing with it’s prey. He hummed around the man, loving the little shutter he got. He pulled back, gasping in a breath of air before moving to run his mouth up and down the shaft, holding it gently in his hand. He didn’t mind the drool; in fact he loved a messy blow job. 

“I brought something special this time.” He smiled cheerfully as he pulled away, wiping his mouth before moving to look in his bag. 

Ai blinked slowly, the only thing registering in his mind was the loss of the warm mouth around his dick. What the hell? He wasn’t near finished yet. He pouted a little.

“What are you doing?” he asked, watching Kisumi rummage in his bag. Kisumi rolled his eyes. 

“Wait a second.” He said, smiling as he pulled out the strawberry flavored lube he’d bought the night before. He popped it open with a small grin. 

“Roll over.” 

“What?”

“Roll over! I wanna try something.”

“Try what?” Ai asked softly, sitting up so he could do what he was told. He leaned over the desk, his legs spread comfortably on the ground. He wondered what the man was planning. Kisumi smiled lightly, his lids lowered just a bit as he enjoyed the view of Ai’s admittedly pasty white ass spread before him. It was a great sight. He crawled closer and ran a hand over the man’s left ass-cheek, sliding his thumb between them and spread his ass while licking his lip. He didn’t know what Ai did to keep his ass looking as good as it did but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“This might be a little cold so bear with it for a second.”” He said as he positioned the bottle over the man’s asshole. 

Ai pouted, not liking the cramped feeling in his belly. 

“What’ll be co-” He jumped, his back stiffening when he felt the cool fluid drizzle over his ass. “W-w-what the hell?!” he hissed, trembling as Kisumi rubbed his fingers over his hole slowly. 

“Shh…shh…I warned you.” He whispered softly before moving to hold both bum cheeks in his hands, his thumbs spreading them gently. 

“I need you to relax or this won’t be as good.” He whispered softly, and Ai bit his lip.

He wasn’t gonna…was he?

His internal question was answered rather quickly as he felt the flat of Kisumi’s hot tongue drag it’s self over his hole. He let out a soft gasp before a long groan escaped him. He trembled a little before moaning softly and resting his head on his arms, leaning heavily against the desk. His knees pressed together as Kisumi licked slowly and sensually over him. God this feeling was amazing…He’d only ever had it done once before and that was long before Kisumi. But god was it amazing. 

Kisumi groaned softly as he kissed and licked, opting to even suck around the man’s entrance. He closed his eyes, enjoying himself almost as much as Ai was. He could feel every twitch and shutter and he nearly grinned when Ai moved his hips back a little. 

“Haaah…K-kisumi ngh…p-please.” He breathed, gasping as he felt one of those beautifully long fingers press against and then easily inside of him. He groaned into the bend of his arm, arching his ass a little more. 

“I can’t yet Ai, I need to stretch you.” He said softly, patting Ai’s bottom as he fingered him slowly, grabbing against all the sensitive bits he could reach with his pointer finger. Ai mewled softly in defeat, allowing the stretching as well. He just wanted Kisumi to fuck him into this desk. He didn’t care and all of this teasing was driving him crazy. 

As the second and third fingers entered him, Ai was nearly a mess. He rutted slowly back into the fingers, needing some of his own movement and he was so happy that Kisumi let him. He breathed and moaned out the pink haired man’s name, biting his sleeve, to keep the higher pitched or just plain loud moans to himself. Ten minutes later, he whined out in loss as Kisumi removed his fingers and stood up. 

Kisumi licked his lips as he undid his belt buckle and undid his pants, letting them rest on his hips while he pulled his throbbing cock from his underwear. He couldn’t take it anymore. He gave himself a few strokes, groaning softly as he did so. 

“You have the condom?” he asked as he rubbed some regular lube onto his length. He didn’t need any chafing when he put the condom on.

Ai nodded, standing up a little as he moved to open the desk drawer and pulled out one and handed it to the other. 

“Thank you, love.” he purred, kissing Ai on the cheek before unwrapping the condom. He poured a tiny bit of lube into the condom as well before rolling it on, sighing softly at the tight bit of latex around his cock. He rolled Ai over, getting a tiny mewl from the other. 

“You can’t let your shirt stay closed like that.” Ai mumbled absently, pulling off the man’s school cardigan and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the man between his legs without a second thought. Kisumi smiled softly, cupping his cheek gently and kissed him lovingly. 

“Thank you, love.” he murmured again, pulling the man’s legs over his shoulders. He took hold of his cock, spreading Ai’s well stretched hole as he pressed against him. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

“I’ve been ready for the past twenty minutes.” He whined softly, leaning back onto his elbows to get a little more comfortable. Kisumi chuckled softly, and started pushing into him. He took it slow, groaning softly as he got about half way. 

“You’re so impatient.” He huffed out, taking hold of the man’s hips and thrusting the rest of the way in roughly. 

Ai cried out, whimpering as a hand moved up to cover his mouth. He whimpered, looking up at Kisumi who had stopped all movement, putting a finger to his own lips. 

A small group of girls were passing by, chatting to themselves in front of the door. They were probably just waiting for their class to start. 

Ai whined softly, touching the man’s hand that was clamped onto his face. It was gentle but still uncomfortable, not to mention the huge dick up his ass right now. Kisumi watched the girls outside, slowly starting to rock his hips to ebb some of this discomfort. He gave a soft pant of his own as Ai arched up against him. 

Ai gave a muffled whimper, moaning softly into the hand as Kisumi moved inside of him. He would never admit it but this sort of thing always turned him on. The idea that anyone could walk in on them: the fear and excitement…he loved it but he also hated it. He knew he could lose his job if those girls heard him but he couldn’t help himself as he tugged the hand from his face to suck gently on the long fingers. 

Kisumi chuckled softly at him, starting to change his rock into actual movement as the girls finally walked into a different classroom. Ai let out a gasp and moaned quietly, turning his head to the side as he let the man take him. 

“K-kisumi…haah…” he breathed out, holding onto Kisumi’s shoulders. It felt so good with Kisumi. The man leaned over him, letting Ai’s legs slip from his shoulders as he moved to kiss him deeply. Both males moaned into the kiss, working their bodies together slowly while letting their lips do most of the muffling. Ai held his hair, even after the broken kiss. 

Kisumi went for Ai’s throat, holding the man’s ass apart as he worked himself deep inside the other. 

“You feel so good Ai…” he whispered softly, his voice gruff as he kissed behind his ear and kicked up the pace. Ai groaned softly, clinging to Kisumi desperately. 

“K-kisumi…harder ngh! Harder please…” he begged out, letting out a choked moan as Kisumi gave one rough and deep thrust. Kisumi let out a soft moan and he smiled a little. 

“Can do My little Cutie.” He cooed, giving him a chaste kiss before taking hold of his hips and worked roughly into him. Wet slaps and quiet, muffled moans from both parties filled the room. Ai clawed the man’s back and sides, resting his head against Kisumi’s shoulder for a little bit. 

“O-oh god ngh K-kisumi…” he breathed out, lolling his head back with a desperate and pleasured look on his face. His body rocked to the man’s movements and they were knocking shit down but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the man screwing him good right now. He blinked when he felt a hand wind around his throat and he grunted as it forced him down against the desk. He gave a delighted cry, arching his back as Kisumi went both faster and harder. 

“Fuck.” Ai grunted out softly. So Kisumi had remembered one of his lesser known kinks. It had been a while since they enjoyed this. Kisumi tightened his grip and Ai choked out a gasp, holding his arm weakly. 

Kisumi held his neck, carefully gauging how tight he was holding the man while working his hips at an alternating pace. By the look on Ai’s face he wasn’t too far off now. He leaned down to gently kiss at his jaw, loving the little noises Ai was managing. 

“You’re so beautiful Ai…” he murmured, the pleasure eating away at his normally smooth voice. He groaned softly into Ai’s chest after a short moment, knowing he wasn’t too far of either. 

Ai groaned out softly, gasping out for air when Kisumi released his throat to take hold of his dick. He coughed softly and groaned out hoarsely, gripping the end of the desk. His belly tightened a tad. 

“N-no Kisumi..nooo…I don’t want to come yet..” he whimpered softly, arching his back as Kisumi thrusted deep into him, now grinding deep inside of him instead of the regular movement. He let out a choked moan. 

“I’m at my limit Ai…” he breathed out softly, pressing their foreheads together. They also had to worry about the time. Ai groaned out softly. He probably couldn’t hold it anyway. 

“K-kisumi…I love you…” He panted out, hugging his neck. Kisumi smiled just a bit and he leaned in to kiss his lover deeply. 

“I love you too…” he breathed softly against Ai’s lips, working his hand around Ai’s weeping cock. 

Ai shuttered a little. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel it. 

“Kisumi…Kisumi!” he cried out into the crook of Kisumi’s neck, basically chanting his name into his shoulder. His voice got more and more strained, his breathing quickening before he let out a quick grunt, his back arching as he came. He saw white for a good few seconds, shuttering when he heard Kisumi whimper out his climax. He caught sight of his face, blushing deeply as he looked over the sheer pleasure in his features. Ai trembled a little as Kisumi stroked him slowly to completion, milking the last of his essence before resting against him for a moment. 

Ai gingerly wrapped his arms around Kisumi, kissing his head and enjoying the soft strawberry scent of his hair. He rubbed his back gently, closing his eyes as they caught their breath. 

“I love you.” He whispered softly, kissing the top of Kisumi’s head. Kisumi smiled lightly and moved to kiss his soft lips. 

“I love you too.” He said quietly, kissing his lips again gently before kissing his forehead and pulling back to remove his dirty condom and clean up. He smiled softly, wrapping the condom up in a wad of paper and threw it out, along with come stained napkins and the condom wrapper. He pulled up his pants, tucking his shirt back in and pulled on his cardigan. He peeked over to Ai who had already pulled up his pants and- GOD he had such a nice ass- was buttoning up his shirt. He smiled and sauntered over to gently hug his waist and kiss the top of his head. 

“You’re so cute.” He cooed softly and Ai blushed. 

“You…hush your mouth. I’m a teacher, not a teenage girl.” He said shyly and Kisumi chuckled. 

“You’re still cute Ai.” He purred softly, nibbling his ear gently before sighing softly. “Can I have a kiss before I go? I shouldn’t be late to my class.” He said softly, though he didn’t remove his hands from the other’s waist. 

Ai pouted a bit before sighing and turning in his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

“Get to class Kisumi, and text me later. I want to take you out on Friday.” He said with a sweet smile. Kisumi smiled warmly and kissed the man’s soft lips again before kissing his forehead and straightened his tie. 

“You got it Teach.” He smiled lightly before backing up and trotting to the door. He paused after opening the door and smiled toward the man. “Do your best today. And I’ll see you soon, Kay?” he asked with a smile. 

Ai blinked, pushing his glasses back up his nose before smiling. “Of course. Now get to class.” He smiled cheerfully, waving as Kisumi left, a pep in his step. He sighed softly before sitting at his desk, getting his papers in order. He couldn’t wait for their next time together. He smiled as the bell rang and he quickly made sure he was all in order, checking to make sure his neck wasn’t bruised before smiling and standing at the head of the class, starting class without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so this was supposed to be a drabble that turned into something a little longer. It was a gift for my beautiful girlfriend and I figured I'd post it too. I know this isn't tokyo should like the rest of my works but hey, why not.


End file.
